a strange new life in equestria
by rainchaserbrony
Summary: (*cancleed till my writers block is gone and i can find the time to writ on a more set bassis*) smokescreen wakes up in equestria and finds that he is a human. Its up to smokescreen, the mane 6, and a groupe of foals with spunk to find a way to bring smokescreen home. I will update evry 4 days if possible. I do not own mlp transformors or the oc of other writers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N i do not own mlpfim, transformors, flutternight, blue dusk(blue), or sparkling night(spark). All i own is the idea and my own oc(rainchaser(rc)). Thanks to those who let me use your A/N**

#_a strange and new world_#

Chapter 1. A world like no other.

Smokescreen woke with a shock, and not like the ones he's had before, for starters he relized he was quite a bit shorter than he had been befor. He looked around and at himself his mouth agape. He had become a HUMAN, he was about 6'8 and wore a simple silverish flanal shirt over a grey teashirt and black/blue pants. He had simple black shooes on. He started thinking to himself 'how did this happen? i went to stasis for only 2 hours but now i'm human. i just dont know how this happened. Hey is that a vilage over there? i better find out where on earth i am.'

Twilight had just woken up and could smell spike making a deluscus breakfast in the kitchen. As she is going down to eat she hears a knock at the door. 'i wonder who that could be at this hour?' she thought as she went to the door. 'i wonder who lives here?' side swipe was thinking as the door was opened by Twilight, much too both there sock. "what in clestia/optimus are you?!" they said at the same time."i am princess Twilight sparkle i am princess clestias prized student. Pardon my rudeness but who, and mabey more importantly what, are you?" Twilight inquired.

"My name is Smokescreen. i am accualy a autobot but some how i ended up as a human! i am optimus primes 2nd in command. But ive been to almost every end of the earth and a lot of other planets and not once have i met ponies who could talk." Smokescreen said calmly.

Twilight looked at him comfused "what is an autobot? And i still have no idea what you are. Care to explane it in a bit more detalle.

Smokescreen than expland what a human and autobot is. "so there ya have it. The abriged verson of hehistory of humans and autobots. So now can you be ever so kind as to explane to me about this world?"

"Well the princess has ruled..." Twilight started to monolog about the ENTiRE history of equestra. "Dose that answer your question?" she asked. "Yes and about 20 others. Anyway. im gonna need a place to stay while here. Any ideas?" Smokescreen asked.

"Well you could go rent a house but im assuming you dont have any bits. Right?"Twilight asked her strange new frend."Bits?" Smokescreen asked blankly."Ill take that as a ya what. You can stay here and study along side me till you can get yourself a place to stay and a job to cover rent. Id better show you around my home and where you are gonna sleep. Oh, I just remembered my coltfrend, flutter night, and our 3 adoptive foals,Rainchaser a filly who has been living with me while his sister is lerning how to fly with one of my closest frends. Im sure you will meet him soon as he gets back from vynal's plac, than thers sparklebright a filly who is quite adept in magic alredy."Twilight said in her monologicle tone."and finaly theres

"ok than. I guess that me staying here and working would work till i can get home. Wait. If your a princess why are you living in a laybrary like this?" said smokescreen"shouldent you live in a castle with a bunch of gards and other defences?"

"why would i need that when i can just teleport away and be safe?"twilight countered"its a lot faster that having someone stop me. or work for me if he is just going to die while i live and they might not."

"...oh. In that ca" "LOOK OUT!" yelled a pare of young colts one with a blueblack coat and a black main with a blue streak in it, the other with a black coat and blue mane with wite wings.

"sounds like rainchaser and bluedusk is back early. For once at least." said twilight." Rainchaser this is our guest he will be staying with us and the rest of the family. And i know what you are about to say and no he is not a animal." Twilight said to the young colt.

"hiya!" Said the overly excited colt, rainchaser " so you are living with us now? That is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cooooooooooooooool! Howlong are ya here? What do ya do for a living? What's your cutie mark? Are ya an adult bla" "enough! He just got here and he is gonna need some rest. So be patient." twiliht interveaned."hello there. What are ya gonna do here for your job?"asked blue dusk.

"well,"smokescreen started"i guess i will decide when i see what jobs there are here."


	2. Chapter 2: two weaks later

**A/N i do not own any mlp transformors or flutter night, blue dusk, sparkle night. All i own is rc and the idea.**

Chapter 2

its been 3 weaks since smokescreen came to equestria. He now has a job at sweet apple aceors.

_"Hey Twilight? Can i ask you somthing? Could you tell me a good place to rent?"smokescreen asked._

"well. Theres the south district or the east one but those too are a little rough to outsiders. Maby the west district? Its close to sweet apples and its uasly around 30 bits a month. A faire deal if you ask me."twilight said.

"isnt that where trixy stays thouh? Or was that where the marketplace was destroyed?" rc asked.

"you dodo hat was the north district! I mean serously?! How can you forget that?" said blue dusk.

"dont be soo mean to rc, blue. I mean what did he do to you? He may have been the first in class to get his cutie mark but that is no reason to be mean to him." said spark.

"thank you spark. You are alwas the one to stop the fights. How are you so good with your adoptive brothers?"flutter night asked.

"years in a orphanige with guys who almost never stoped arguing."

"oh."

"yup."

"well im gonna cheak the west district now. Back in a hour."smoke screen said when he left 'i hope that it is a peaceful place. Not toomany people and a fair amount of space.'

"im gonna gocheak on scoots and the gang. Wanna come guys?"rc asked

"sure im coming after all sweety bell is there." said blue

"ive got nothing better to do. Why the hay not." said spark

"LANGUAGE, SPARK, LANGUAGE."said twilight and flutter night.

"sorry." she said.

as the trio of foals left to find the cmc the cmc vust entered the lybrary through the back door.

"i hope that rc is here. I need some help." said scootalo

"i hope blue is here." said sweety bell

"ah hope yall ant goin fan filly over em again." said apple bloom.

"oh hey scootalo sweety applebloom. What are you three doing here?" asked flutter n1ght since twilight was 3 books deep in her studies and was deaf to the worl.

"were looking for rc and the gang. Have you seen them today, flutter night?" asked sweety.

"they just left to go find you. Sorry." said flutter night

"AFTER THEM!" yelled the cmc in unisin while bolting out the door.

"ha ha ha. Fillies cant live with them cant live without em." chuckeled flutter night.

Rainchaser's pov

"ok we looked at the tree house, the heage, sugarcube corner, the boutique, sofa and quills, and allmost evry shop in town. Where could they be?" i asked.

"maby they went to the lybary and just missed you at every stop."said a verry fimilar voice.

"SIS! We been looking for ya all day! Where was you at?" i asked scoots

"bro dont go dj on me. Its not your air time for 24 hours anyway. But like i just said. We missed you at every stop." she said to me while applebloom, spark, sweety, and blue talked. "i came to ask you if you were free to help me today? I need some close help from you and rainbow dash. Pleas?"

"yea im free today. Ill help you bit i wont do what i did last time. That was not fun."

"ok. I see ya at the park i an hour or so." scoots said while leaving.

"see ya then, sis!" i said.'thiss is gonna be fun!'


	3. Chapter 3 an hour later prankster

A/n i donot own mlpfim transformors flutter night blue dusk or spark. All i own is rc and the idea behind the story.

Chapter 3

rc's pov

'i better get going. Sis is gonna be worried.'I thought as he walked to the feild outside ponyvill.

"This is gonna be great. Lets get going!" said a verry fermilaer sounding filly.

"SIS! Calm down! Its just flight traning." I said.

"oh hey, rc. Wats up?"said rainbowdash and scootaloo at the same time.

"not much. Just waiting to get started. Lets go!" i said redy to be flying.

"ok!" said rainbow dash"lets get started!"

Smokescrean's pov

'wow. I never thought that looking for houses was so hard. I guess i gotta get some real work done for the rent to be covered.' i thought."hi im looking for a house to rent in the 50 bit a week pricerange. Any ideas?"

"well, you could try the house on the end of the block. It may be a mess but it only costs 40 bits a month. Dirt cheap but worth it."said the mayor"i get the paperwork redy and its yours. All you gotta do is fix it up yourself."

"deal."

"ok than."

"Im gonna get the first 2 weeks rent. Ok?" i asked.

"Ok."

"im off."

"ok"

"your hair is on fire."

"ok."

'wow she gets in to her work.' i thoughtas i left.

"WAIT. WHAT?!" she looks in the miror suddentlyand relizes her mane is not on fire"smokescere!"

Smokescreen had alredy left and was at twilights tree.

"i got a new house now. Its a bit of a fixer uper but its only 40 bits a week. And scince i have 3 jobs at sweet apples, sugarcube cornor, and that pizashop in the park i get paied a total of 43 bits a week."

"ok."twilight said

"cool but whata bout food?" flutter night asked.

"well, i work at sweet apples so i get appels and cider free. So food is covered and i can make myself furniture. So im pretty much covered. Just gotta cover the first 2 weeks rent in advance. So ill be off again. Later!"i said while leaving.

"ok"said twilight.

"twilight your mane is on fire."said flutter night.

"ok"

"3. 2. 1."

"WAIT. WHAT?!"she yeled looking i a miror"flutter!" by this point flutter left and was hiding in surgarcube cornor.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N i do not own mlp transformers, flutter night, blue dusk, tacos, a pizza parlor, or the orignal idea of excastince.

SmokeScreams pov

"Well, this is not so bad" i said as i cheaked my new house. It was about avrage pony sized but still comfortable enough for me.

"Great. If you need anything the land lady is in the house next door. Have a nice day." said night as he left.

'this is my kind of place. Peacefull kind and protected. WOW this was really sapy. Why must i have such emotions?' i thought 'well so long as there os no mo'

"*crash*HEY YOU! NEW NEIGHBOR WHAT THE HAY ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF A EMPTY ROOM?"

're interouptions.'"im just looking at the way this room is. It looks like some new decorum is needed. And by the way, why are you in this house?" i asked a strange light blue unicorn with a darker blue mane and a hat and cape with stars.

"I am he great and powerful trixy. I am the landlady for this house. So what are you?" said trixy with a attitude that made me a tad mad(heh funny)

"im smokescream. I was a robot but somehow became a human. So what can i do for you?"

"you can get out. This house is allredy rented. The stallion just made the first two monts rent. So ya, this house is rented."

"i was the one who rented it. I payd the first two month rent to the mayor. She said this house was currently unoccupied. So who is the stallion who rented this house? I would like to talk to him peacefuly."

"the mayor said i would know who rented this house immidatly. So shale i call her and ask where the real renter is? Or shale you simply leave."

"call the mayor."

.

.

.

"well welcome to your new house. I appologize for the miss understanding." she said after the call.

"ok. Thanks again for letting me rent the place. I hope we shale be frends from now on."

_After trixy left smoke screen had a unexpected visiter. One from his long forgotten past._

"so thiss is where you have been living for the past 50 mega cycles eh? Nice place but how are you a human?" said a man who appered from the shadow in he form of dark smoke.

"so you came back from the grave again eh? Yea this is where i am staying. But i have no idea how i became human. I just fell asleap and woke up a human in a world of taking magic ponies. It was annoying at first than i got used to he idea. Life is now fine. Still wanna go back fo the way things where but fore now im fine."

"well han i hope discord, DJ X3-RC, and angel dont mess you up to bad. But maby that is all it will take?"

"Well than good bye"

"We will meat again when you are back to the way you should be. Untill than my brother." he than procedded to fade to darkness and leave the same way he came.

"untill than, night shadow, untill than." said a verry peeved smokescream.


End file.
